warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Devstream 59
Devstream #59 started on September 4th, 2015, @ 2 PM EST Devstream 59 Overview September 8th, 2015 Forum Post Carrier Vacuum *We do recognize that Carrier is used by a large majority of our players, and while these numbers are something we're always keeping an eye on we don't feel that the Carrier is overpowered by design. *Each Sentinel brings its own utility to a fight, with the Carrier's being 'convenience' over anything else. *The goal shouldn't be to make all Sentinels perform the same functionally, but rather give meaningful options between each Sentinel type. Kubrow Pack Tactics *We're currently considering different bonuses for multiple players using a Kubrow in a single Mission, granting a huge boon depending on the types of Kubrows brought into the Mission. *Pack Tactics would be a one-time use ability that would trigger across all Kubrows in a Mission. *If players bring different Kubrows they will work together to cause dramatic effects, such as causing mass AoE confusion, mass scavenging, or an en-masse high damage attack. Corpus Cape Blingtastic Credit Cape is coming! Here's a preview! Charge Attacks *We were hoping to get them in for 17, but there were several complications with parkour that delayed our work. *New Charge Attacks will be in for Update 18. *We're still working on integrating these charge attacks so that they can be fluidly used in every combo -- including combos that have 'hold' actions in their input. *We expect players are going to want to use Charge Attacks at any point in time, so we're going to work hard to make sure players can definitely use these melee attacks at any time. *Our ambition is to include two attacks for every combo, but we'll keep you posted on our progress as we get closer to release! Mastery Rank Assignment *We're currently reviewing the requirements on Mastery Rank on every weapon in the game. *All weapons will be audited and assigned a new Mastery Rank if applicable. *Players that already have weapons pre-audit will be allowed to keep those weapons regardless of their new Mastery Rank. Sniper Rework *Sniper rifles are getting a rework, but those changes are going to feature more than just rebalance of sniper weapons. *Sniper rifles will be seeing an update to their scope and aiming reticle. Focus System We're looking to have a cinematic quest that will unlock the Focus System for players. There's going to be a lot of lore contained in this quest. Mandatory Damage Mods *We recognize that mods like Serration or multishot Mods are somewhat mandatory, and so we've started to look at Mods that increase damage to make choosing these Mods more meaningful. *One example we're looking at is to have multishot Mods increase ammo consumption, giving players a double edged sword to work with. Please note that this discussion occurred without any testing or work being done on the matter yet, the discussion was rather candid. Our goal isn't to make these damage Mods 'unattractive' or impossible to use, but to make them less of an obvious go-to. Part of that means reworking the Mods to provide a greater risk and reward, but a large portion of that means revisiting the damage and scaling of our weapons as they currently stand. We are very aware of the current state our Mod system and the 'mandatory Mods' that both enable players to participate in high-level Missions and hinder total weapon customization. Expect more information on the rebalancing of weapon DPS, weapon leveling, and 'mandatory Mods' in the near future. Nunchaku Preview Nunchaku are coming to Warframe! Here's quick preview of our soon-to-release Tenno Ninkondi: Star Chart 2.0 *We're still working on the Star Chart, and should have more information for you soon. *Baro Ki'Teer will appear on the Star Chart! VOIP *We're currently working on upgrading on our VOIP settings to help improve in-game chat options, and should be available in an upcoming Hotfix. *This update will make in-game VOIP sound much better than before. General Cleanup *There will be Syndicate Quests and cutscenes appearing in the future, but these are unscheduled. *Secret Syndicate 'handshakes' will be coming soon! *Dark Sector Conflicts are still being overhauled, but we want to remind everyone that we're currently working to ensure that all Clans can participate in Conflicts at all points in time -- not just a limited few. *A new Archwing Mission type is in development, and should be available in 17.5 *The Warframe App is still a work in progress! *Saryn is the next Warframe to receive a revamp. *Kavat will be available for players to use in Update 18, but will show up in-game sooner. Category:Livestreams